


untitled SGA ficlet

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for two_of_us, but i didn't finish on time. karitawyr said it needed more (and it does. there was a min work count of 500 for the challenge), mrshamill said to post as is. Being the lazy shit that I am, I'm posting as is since I missed the deadline. I suck.</p><p>My prompt -<br/>I've got a chip on my shoulder<br/>That's bigger than my feet.<br/>I can't talk to people that I meet.</p><p>The song is "I'll Cry Instead", off A Hard Day's Night.</p><p>Um. Not surprisingly, I have no title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled SGA ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for two_of_us, but i didn't finish on time. karitawyr said it needed more (and it does. there was a min work count of 500 for the challenge), mrshamill said to post as is. Being the lazy shit that I am, I'm posting as is since I missed the deadline. I suck.
> 
> My prompt -  
> I've got a chip on my shoulder  
> That's bigger than my feet.  
> I can't talk to people that I meet.
> 
> The song is "I'll Cry Instead", off A Hard Day's Night.
> 
> Um. Not surprisingly, I have no title.

~*~

"The SGC missed the mark naming this ship the Daedalus."

"Sir?" Dr Novak looks up from her workstation. She hadn't expected the colonel, but she's gotten used to his periodic wandering about the ship. Striking up conversation that wasn't strictly duty related is something new though.

"They should have christened it the "Deus Ex Machina." Caldwell is definitely wandering.

"I don't understand, sir."

"Nevermind, Doctor."

Colonel Caldwell turns and leaves. Hermiod and Novak exchange a glance before going back to their work.

Lindsay ponders it for the rest of her shift. She genuinely likes her commanding officer, and his increasing agitation (wraith threat notwithstanding) has her concerned.

She next sees the colonel in the mess. She only hesitates a moment before setting her tray down across from his at the table. He nods in greeting, not really pausing in his eating. She eats a few bites herself before jumping in.

"Sir?"

He looks up then but doesn't say anything.

That's when the hiccups start.

Caldwell hands over a glass of water without comment. She smiles wanly as she takes it and drinks it upside down. He's looking at her expectantly once she regains her composure, still not speaking nor showing any inclination to do so. He raises an eyebrow.

"Because we keep coming in out of nowhere at the last minute, saving Colonel Sheppard from certain doom, rather like a convenient plot device?" He's still starting. She stares back. "Sir?"

He stands abruptly and picks up his tray. "That should have been my job." The words are petulant, but the tone is not.

Lindsay looks up at him and smiles. "But then who would come and rescue you, sir?"

Caldwell blinks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

~*~


End file.
